


Bitter Taste

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [6]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Billy Russo imagine where him and y/n get into a huge and nasty fight. He goes to work and meanwhile she leaves his apartment and goes to her own and they don’t talk for couple of days and then make up? Thank you!!
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 6





	Bitter Taste

You followed Billy around the bedroom as he dressed for work, “You said this was the last one! We’ve been pushing this trip back for too long!”

“I can’t just leave in the middle of important business, Y/N!”

“Am I not important, Billy?!”

He only replied with a sigh, “You know what, I’m not dealing with this right now. I’m late for work.” He finishes slipping on his jacket.

You scoff, “Well that answers my question.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Leave! Go to your precious company!” he gives you a stern glare before grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. As soon as you hear the door slam shut, you work on gathering your things ready to leave.

* * *

Billy wanted to call you or even text throughout the day. He knew he shouldn’t have left in the middle of the fight, but he really had pressing matters to address at Anvil. 

So as he stood there talking to his employees, there was a bitter taste in his mouth. He really just left you. You probably think you’re not important to him at all. He really needs to talk to you. So after he was finished with his briefing, he went to his office and plucked his phone out of his pocket. 

He dialled your number and paced around the room waiting for you to answer. Unfortunately, he was met with, “The person you’re calling is not av-” he ended the call. He texted you, but nothing. 

“Shit, Russo,” he mumbled to himself. He then made a mental note to get you flowers and your favorite takeout after work. 

* * *

The door swung open, “Y/N, I’m back!” he moved to the kitchen and set down the food, “Look, I’m sorry I left in the middle of our argument, but I just didn’t wanna stay and possibly say something that could hurt you. ‘Cause I love you, and you know that right?” He listened for you and was met with silence, “Y/N?” 

He left the kitchen and searched every room of the apartment. You weren’t there. You left.

“Shit,” Billy mumbled to himself as he took out his phone and started calling you. Over and over again, it would eventually go to voicemail. He then went to his closet and grabbed the burner phone he had. 

He dialled the only number that was programmed into it, the endless ringing making him even more anxious, “Bill?” the gruff voice answered.

“Frank, I don’t know where Y/N is! We had this fight earlier and i just left in the middle of it and I just came home from work and she’s not here! I-”

“It’s okay, Billy. Calm down. Y/N’s fine.”

“W-What?”

“She’s at her place with Karen. From what Karen’s told me, she’s pretty heartbroken. You really messed up, brother.”

Billy’s hand went to his hair and gripped it, “I know that, Frank! And I wanna talk to her so I can apologize! But she’s not answering my calls!”

“Just give her some time, okay? Let the both of you cool off for a day or two. The more you push it, the worse it might get.”

“Fine. It’s just..I love her, Frank. I can’t lose her.”

Billy rolled his eyes when he heard Frank’s deep chuckle, “I know, Romeo. just hang in there. You guys’ll make it through.”

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem. I’ll see you ‘round, brother.”

“Yeah. See ya.” Billy hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed dejected and guilty.

* * *

Two days without seeing or talking to you was agony for Billy. He hadn’t realized how dependent he was on you. He missed your morning cuddles and kisses. He missed seeing you dance around the kitchen while you made breakfast and coffee. He missed your giggles and the funny little faces you make. God, he really took you for granted and the thought of you not in his life anymore put a gross taste in his mouth. The thought was bitter and dry and stale. It was the complete opposite of when you’re there with Billy. With you, everything was sweet, fruitful, and ripe. 

He couldn’t go into work like this. He’ll just end up distracted and get nothing done. So he called his assistant, told him he wasn’t feeling well and to cancel any meetings he had. If something was really important, to call him. 

So there Billy sat, or more so, laid in his apartment, miserable and missing you.

He eventually fell back asleep and didn’t even realize he did until he was being stirred from his slumber by a hand caressing his face. 

His face scrunched up as he was slowly awakening, making a giggle reach his ears. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see you sitting there before him, “Y/N?”

“Hey,” you whispered.

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” he mumbled.

You giggled again, “No, handsome. You’re not.” 

Billy sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you left in a middle of an argument. I’m here to finish it.” Billy opened his mouth to speak, but you stopped him, “No. Let me speak first.” You took a deep breath, “I know your company is important. You worked hard to get where you are now, I get that. But you’ve sacrificed our relationship for it. 

“Our one year anniversary was three months ago, Billy. We were supposed to go to the Caribbean, but we had to push it back time and time again for Anvil. I was so excited to just go to our own paradise and be selfish with you for a week before I lose you to work again. If this continues, Billy, then we can’t work.”

Billy nodded, “I understand and I’m sorry. I just, Anvil is like my baby, ya know. I don’t wanna leave unless I know it’s taken care of. But you’re right. I’ve been pushing us, you, on the sidelines. I’ll do better. I promise.” he reached for your hand and interlocked his fingers with yours, “I don’t wanna lose you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Billy! C’moooon! Just tell me!”

He chuckled as he continued to drive, “Just be patient, sweetheart.” He drove around the back roads of some area you were unfamiliar with. Your eyes widened when you saw a private jet waiting for you ahead.

You looked at him with excitement, “Wait-”

With a big smile, he said, “I think it’s about time we head to paradise.”


End file.
